Billy Lockcutter
Billy Lockcutter Part 1: Ages 1-18 Billy Lockutter Was born on the mysterious island of Raven's Cove, he has 3 brothers, Jeffrey Blasthawk, Peter Wavefury, and Ned Sharksilver, his twin sister is Elizabeth Pondbellows. He is also the father of Capt. Edward Duke. Billy got his first cutlass at the age of 10, until that time, he had no interest in becoming pirate, he had always wanted to become a butcher. But when he discovered the thrill of pirating, he never thought about being a butcher ever again. At the age of 16, he got his first flintlock pistol, and he continued his adventure to becoming the best pirate he could be. When he was 18, he got his first voodoo doll. Part 2: Ages 19-30 When Billy was 19, he took over Jeffrey's job at the King's Arm bar on Tortuga on the Abassa ocean as a bartender. Eventually, he got fired, and convicted for a day, for pulling his gun on people for ordering a type of rum in which he did not enjoy. At the age of 20, he began privateering for the french, unfortunately, he was never the best at sailing, and that clearly showed in his privateering career. When he was 25, he quit privateering, and joined the EITC. He eventually became a very highly respected lord, but that did not satisfy him, he was hated by anyone outside of the EITC. As his influence in the EITC grew, his happiness diminished. It wasn't until he was 30 when he finally quit the EITC. Part 3: Ages 31- 35 When Billy left the EITC, it greatly weakened them, eventually, their leader, Benjamin Macmorgan, quit. As a result, Benjamin created United Empire, and Billy became governor of Padres Del Fuego. Billy quickly expanded Padres from a small island, to an entire country, but, even that empire, fell. When Billy was 32, his great Padres empire fell. Billy went to visit his aunt in England soon after that happened. When Billy returned to the Caribbean, he found United Empire as the main guild. Eventually, Billy's twin sister, Elizabeth Pondbellows, was to marry Benjamin Macmorgan. Billy attended the wedding, with him was his older brother, Jeffrey Blasthawk.( Find this video on youtube, by typing in : United Empire wedding. (or something like that) When Billy turned 35, he joined Francis Brigade, and went from the rank of corporal, all the way to commander in one night! But, Billy wasn't happy, his life was changed forever, for he discovered something that would change his life forever. When he had returned to the Caribbean from England, new weapons had arrived in the Caribbean. When he learned that these weapons were from his home island of Raven's Cove, he was terrified. He knew this could only mean one thing, his beloved home island, had been raided. These weren't any weapons, these were El Patron's lost weapons. As a boy, Billy studied the Spanish conquistador, El Patron. El Patron had the finest weapons known to man, at one point, El Patron was in so much debt, he was forced off Padres Del Fuego ( his home island ), he came to Raven's Cove and began construction on a mine in which he could hide himself and his crew away from the world forever. When the navy and the EITC learned of the location of Raven's Cove, they made an outpost there, and began looking for the weapons. Then, the worst thing possible happened, Jolly Roger leaned of the weapons, and of the location of the island. Jolly invaded the island, and burned everything. When Billy learned of this, he hoped his parents were okay. But Billy couldn't visit the island, he was very busy at this time. But when he was able to come back to the island, he was devastated to learn that his parents had died, they didn't even come back as ghost as most of the town folk had. Now Billy has sworn revenge on Jolly. Again, he went to the EITC but quit after ( again ) his brother, Jeffrey, influenced him to join the Francis Brigade, once again. Then, ( AGAIN) he left the FB and created his own guild, The Grand Legion. He later quit that, and joined the FB again. Then, sad news broke. One day, Billy and some of his crewmates were at a bar in Tortuga, when he was captured, and his crewmates were assassinated. His brother, Jeffrey, found out(The Capturing of Billy Lockcutter) and went to rescue him. After some time, he was taken to England to be executed, when he was broken out by Jeffrey. Johnny Goldtimbers was found out to be behind it all. Part 4: Ages 36- Today When Billy cleverly escaped Johnny Goldtimbers, he was welcomed back with parties and beer, lots of beer. He stayed in FB for awhile, then without telling anyone, went to his vacation home in Kabul, Afghanistan. When he got back to the Caribbean he noticed everything changed again and countries now began to rule the Caribbean and Captain Leon had been overthrown by Samuel Redbeard, the extremist EITC member that Billy had hated for years. When Billy learned of this, knew he must take action or else. He decided to bring Prussia to the Caribbean ( Prussia was Germany before 1890 for those who don't know ). His plans are simple, unite most of the countries in the Caribbean to take Redbeard down. You can find more info about Billy Lockcutter's Prussian Rule on the Prussian Empire's guild page. Pirate Stats. Guild - Prussian Empire Rank - King of Prussia LeveLs. Notoriety-50 Weapons. Sword -30 (Mastered) Shooting-Mastered Doll-Mastered Dagger-Mastered Grenade-Mastered Staff-Mastered Other skills. Potions-16 Fishing-Mastered Cannon-27 Sailing-Mastered. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates Category:Francis Brigade Members Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:No Groggy Club Member